elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Quests
Quests is a button in the elements game that gives you quests which give rewards such as money. Quest 1 : Welcome! Welcome to Elements, This is Element's main menu. You just received 40 cards for your starter deck; are you ready for your first duel? Objective: Defeat a level 0 elemental, click the Quests button AFTER your victory to get your reward. Click the level 0 button to start your first duel. Reward 10 coins. Quest 2 : Improve your deck Your deck is fine for a level 0 opponent, but for higher levels what you need is a strategy. There are 40 cards in your starter deck; a deck can have between 30 and 60 cards. Get rid of some of the cards you do not like/use, the cards removed from your deck are still yours and will remain in your storage. Objective: Remove at least one card from your deck. Click "your deck" and click the card(s) you want to remove. Reward 20 coins. Quest 3 : The Bazaar Now that you have something in your storage, you can sell it, get some money for it, and buy something you are looking for. You can buy almost any card at the bazaar, only the most rare cards are not for sale, you can get those only with a spin after winning against a level 1 or higher elemental. Objective: Click the "bazaar" button. Sell at least one card and buy at least one card. Reward 30 coins. Quest 4 : Level 1 elementals You are now ready for a more challenging fight. Level 1 elementals are not very well organized, their decks often lack a strategy, but sometimes they get lucky and they can fight hard. Winning against a level 1 elemental will grant you a spin at the wheel, get three cards of the same type and that card is yours. Objective: Defeat a level 1 elemental. Click the "level 1" button to start the duel. Reward 35 coins. Quest 5 : Level 2 elementals It is time to try an even harder fight; level 2 elementals have well organized decks, but if you defeat one, you'll get even better rewards. Objective: Defeat a level 2 elemental. Click the "level 2" button to start the duel. Reward 40 coins. Quest 6 : Your score Every time you win a match you get some score points, if you lose a game, you lose some. Your score is an index of your experience, the decks from the players in the weekly Top50 leaderboard are used for level4 games. Increase your score and come back for a juicy reward. Objective: Reach a score of a least 150. Reward 150 coins. Quest 7: Rare cards Rare cards are extremely hard to find, although they are not necessary for a winning strategy, they are often a nice addition to your deck. Get an even higher score and I will reward you with a rare card. Objective: Reach a score of a least 500. Reward A rare screen, allowing you to upgrade cards and fight a Fake God. Category:Reach a score of a least 500